


Shiro's Favorite Pokemon

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, Kuron is Shiro (Voltron)'s Clone, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Wordcount: 100, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 05:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14537472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Pokemon are kinda cool. Shiro and the gang get involved in a conversation about them.Oneshot/drabble





	Shiro's Favorite Pokemon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/378420) by lune_rune_illustrations. 



"Hey," Shiro said one day. "You wanna know my favorite pokemon?"

Pidge shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

"I like Koffing," he answered with a smile. 

"Really?" Lance piped up, and Shiro nodded. 

"Fun fact: remove the 'g' and then that's where I'll be." Weird that that sort of rhymed. It was because it sounded like coffin... 

"Shiro no!"

"No, I'm just joking." Shiro said, and the others relaxed. "I like Mimikyu. I'm actually Kuron and I want to be the real thing..."

"What was that?"

"...nothing."


End file.
